


Jack, just use the door!

by wanderlust_devil_red



Series: Newsie Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlust_devil_red/pseuds/wanderlust_devil_red
Summary: Jack wants to visit his boyfriend, but can't he be normal and use the door, not the window!
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: Newsie Writing Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179494
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Jack, just use the door!

**“Did you actually just climb in through my window? You couldn’t have been normal and used the door?”**  
  
“Well that’s just not as fun,” Jack smirked as Davey helped him in. Davey just gave him an unimpressed look.

Davey suddenly let go of Jack’s hand, which caused him to pitch forward onto Davey’s bed. Jack face-planted right into the pillows. Davey tried to smother his snickers with the back of his hand. Jack lifted his head and leveled his boyfriend with the most deadpan look. Davey just gave up in covering his laughter and let it out. Jack glared at him. He then reached his hand out quickly and grabbed the other boy’s hand. He then turned over to his back, pulling Davey with him, causing the shorter boy to fall on top of him. Davey gave out an “oomph” when he landed, and then blushed when he realized the position the two were in.

“Hi,” Jack whispered with a small smile. That felt like the appropriate volume for the intimate position they were in.

“Hi,” Davey whispered back with a smile mirroring Jack’s.

He then laid his head down on Jack’s chest and wrapped his arms around him. Jack’s arms slithered around Davey’s waist. Davey’s chest rose and fell with a content sigh. Jack closed his eyes and got comfy. He thought about trying to grab the blanket at the foot of Davey’s bed but ultimately decided not to. He didn’t want to disturb the angel resting on him, and besides, Davey’s warmth was blanket enough. A content smile crept on Jack’s face as he and Davey were pulled into unconsciousness.


End file.
